lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Charlie Pace
| Ultima= | Count=65 | Centric= | Nome=Charlie Hieronymus Pace | Eta=28 | Nascita=8 dicembre 1976 | Morte=21 dicembre 2004 | EpMorte= | Luogo=Manchester, Regno Unito | Professione=Bassista dei Drive Shaft | PerchéAustralia=Convincere Liam a tornare con i Drive Shaft | PerchéDestinazione=Iniziare il tour di ritorno dei Drive Shaft a Los Angeles | Familiari=Dexter Stratton - Bisnonno Simon Pace - Padre Megan Pace - Madre Liam Pace - Fratello Karen Pace - Cognata Megan Pace - Nipote | Attore=Dominic Monaghan | AltCasting=Jeremy Shada (8 anni) | Doppiatore=Massimiliano Alto }} 'Charlie Hieronymus Pace era uno dei 48 sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del volo Oceanic 815. Prima dell'impatto era il bassista della rock band Drive Shaft. Al momento dello schianto del volo 815, Charlie stava facendo uso di eroina in uno dei bagni dell'aereo. La sua dipendenza dalla droga è stata l'ostacolo più grande della sua vita. Come per molti altri Losties l'impatto ha fornito a Charlie la possibilità di redimersi e espiare le sue colpe. Sull'isola egli stringe una relazione con Claire Littleton affezionandosi a lei e a suo figlio Aaron. Dopo essere scampato alla morte varie volte grazie all'aiuto di Desmond, Charlie decide di abbandonarsi al destino salvando i sopravvissuti: egli infatti affoga il 91° giorno, e a darne la notizia al campo è Desmond, di ritorno dalla stazione specchio. Dopo il suo ritorno al manicomio, Hurley è ossessionato dalle visioni di Charlie, che gli dice che deve tornare sull'isola. Prima dell'impatto Infanzia Charlie crebbe animato da una fervente fede cattolica, e durante l'adolescenza è stato chierichetto. Secondo un suo sogno, sua madre gli donò un pianoforte per Natale, perchè vedeve che il figlio possedeve uno speciale talento musicale. Tuttavia suo padre si oppose con veemenza a quella scelta, credendo che Charlie e suo fratello Liam dovessero seguire le sue orme e diventare anch'essi dei macellai. Nonostante questo scontro tuttavia, si dimostra un buon padre, aiutando Charlie a imparare a nuotare da bambino. L'inizio della carriera left|thumb|Charlie nel viaggio nel tempo di Desmond Charlie lavorò sul suo talento durante gli anni, suonando e cantando nelle strade ricevendo qualche soldo in cambio. Un giorno mentre suonava per strada incontra Desmond durante il suo viggio nel tempo. La prima volta in cui Desmond "visse il giorno" non notò Charlie, ma ricordando i fatti dell'isola prima di aver usato la chiave di sicurezza, egli riconosce Charlie e gli disse che erano entrambi su un isola insieme. Charlie commenta questa affermazione dicendo "Ecco perchè non mi drogo." . In un'altra occasione durante le sue performance in strada, iniziò a piovere e mentre stava per tornare a casa notò una donna attaccata da qualcuno. Charlie si lanciò in difesa della donna strattonando l'uomo e salvandola. Poco dopo lei lo chiamo "eroe". La fama e la caduta dei Drive Shaft |225px|thumb|right|Charlie corre in aiuto di Nadia Charlie e Liam formarono un gruppo chiamato Drive Shaft, per il quale Charlie scrive le canzoni col suo piano. Un giorno, nella strada per un concerto, uno pneumatico del pulman che trasporta il gruppo si scoppiò. Cercando di cambiarlo sotto la pioggia, Charlie non è ottimista sul fatto che il gruppo potesse guadagnare attenzione, e volle uscire perchè il loro album non stava vendendo. Ma subito il discorso viene interrotto perchè una loro canzone, You All Everybody stava venendo trasmessa alla radio. Tutti loro iniziano quindi a ridere e festeggiare: le loro speranze si erano avverate. I Drive Shaft diventarono velocemente un gruppo famoso, e la pressione della notorietà finì per consumare Liam, che cadde nell'eroina. Durante il loro secondo tour in Finlandia, Charlie stava dormento in una stanza d'hotel con due donne quando Liam improvvisamente entrò nella stanza. Egli voleva regalare a Charlie l'anello di famiglia con la scritta "D.S." come regalo di natale. Sebbene Liam fosse il primogenito della famiglia, egli volle che l'anello fosse al sicuro e penso che Charlie potesse essere la persona giusta per indossarlo. Charlie si oppose con forza alla scelta della droga di Liam, sebbene lo stress di essere negli Drive Shaft colpì anche lui, provocando una dipendenza. left|thumb|Charlie e [[Liam suonando in un concerto ]] Quando nacque la figlia di Liam, Megan. Charlie andò a casa del fratello per spronarlo ad andare all'ospedale a vedere la figlia: Karen, la moglie di Liam, era sola. A causa delle distruttive abitudini di Liam, la band cominciò a perdere la sua magia. Provarono anche a guadangare qualche soldo cantando nella pubblicità dei "Butties Diapers", con la nuova verisione della canzone You all everybody, che divenne You all every butties. Il tentativo fallì a causa di Liam. Tornato nel suo appartamento, Charlie mostrò a Liam la loro ultima chance di riportare in vita la band, una canzone chiamata Saved. Sebbene Liam apprezzasse la cosa e credette che poteva funzionare, non resistette alla sua dipendenza dall'eroina. Vendette il piano di Charlie e comprò un biglietto per l'Australia, dove poteva entrare in una clinica di riabilitazione. Voleva dare una svolta alla sua vita perchè la moglie l'avrebbe lasciato se non l'avesse fatto. Con la partenza di Liam, i Drive Shaft cessarono di esistere. La tossicodipendenza Qualche tempo dopo la partenza di Liam, lo spacciatore di Charlie, Tommy, gli consigliò di instaurare un rapporto con Lucy Heatherton, la figlia di Francis Heatherton, proprietario di una ricca agenzia, così che potesse rubare qualcosa per potersi pagare la droga. Charlie seguì il consiglio, ma i suoi sentimenti verso di lei lo fermarono. Lucy ruppe con lui quando ne scoprì le vere intenzioni. Anni dopo il fallimento dei Drive Shaft, Charlie andò a Sydney per convincere Liam, che ora stava passando una vita felice con la moglie e la figlia, a riformare la band. Liam rifiutò e invece, quando scopre che Charlie non è ancora uscito dall'eroina, gli offrì una casa fino a che non si fosse disintossicato. Charlie si arrabbia, e furioso va via dicendo che la colpa era solo del fratello se si era ridotto in quello stato, dopodichè comprò il biglietto per il volo oceanic 815. thumb|right|225px|Charlie guarda verso le [[assistenti di volo ]] La notte prima del volo, una donna chiamata Lily passa una notte con lui, insinuando di essere una grande fan dei Drive Shaft solo per avere una dose. Così la mattina dopo i due litigano per l'ultima dose, che Charlie le ha nascosto. Lei lascia la stanza dopo il loro veloce scontro, chiamandolo patetico. Sull'aereo, Charlie scappa da un'assistente di volo mentre cerca una toilette vuota per assumere un po' di eroina. Prima passa davanti a Jack, e prova le toilette della classe economica che, a quanto sembra, non era disponibile. Quindi rientra in seconda classe, raggiunge il secondo corridoio passando per i sedili, disturbando Boone e Shannon, che sedevano al 9C e al 9D. Passa poi le tende che separano la prima classe da quella economica, ed entra nella sezione di prima classe. La toilette sulla sinistra che tenta di aprire per prima è chiusa, e l'altra sulla destra è disponibile. Entra e chiude la porta. Non appena entra e chiude la porta dietro di se, fa uso di un po' di eroina, dopodichè butta la restante nel water. Non appena finito, inizia la turbolenza. Charlie, spaventato, esce dal bagno e si siede velocemente in un posto vuoto della zona centrale dell'aereo e si blocca. Sull'isola Prima Stagione (giorni 1-44) thumb|left|Charlie subito dopo l'impatto La prima notte dopo lo schianto del volo 815, Charlie va in cerca del muso dell'aereo insieme a Kate e Jack. Dopo averlo trovato, entra nella cabina del bagno per recuperare l'eroina. Quando il pilota viene ucciso dal mostro tutti e tre scappano nella foresta e Charlie cade e sta per essere ucciso. Lo salva Jack, sentendo le sue urla di aiuto. Quando il mostro va via, tornano alla spiaggia con il radiotrasmettitore. Inoltre nota una ragazza incinta, Claire Littleton e instaura un rapporto d'amicizia con lei. Lui gli offre la sua giacca nonostante lei già ne avesse una, spiegando che avrebbe dovuto tenere caldo per due. Claire accetta l'offerta e iniziano a conversare. Lui scherzando le chiede se questo è stato il suo primo incidente aereo, e lei risponde che saranno salvati. Inizia così la loro relazione. Dopo essere riusciti ad aggiustare il radiotrasmettitore Kate raccoglie un piccolo gruppo di sopravvissuti, fra cui Charlie. Insieme scalano una delle colline dell'isola, da cui riescono a captare il messaggio di soccorso della Rousseau. Durante la scalata vengono anche arraccati da un orso polare, che viene poi ucciso da Sawyer. Il sesto giorno Charlie nota una donna che affoga nel mare. Corre da Jack chiamando aiuto e dicendo che non sa nuotare. In poco tempo diventa amico di molti sopravvissuti, fra cui Sayid, Jack, e Hurley. John inoltre lo aiuta a superare la sua dipendenza dall'eroina, prendendo la sua dose in cambio della sua chitarra. right|thumb|Charlie, [[Hurley, e Jack discutono della mancanza d'acqua|220px]] Charlie inizialmente era grato della cosa, ma presto le sue crisi d'astinenza lo portano a parlare a Lock e a chiedere indietro la dose. Lock dice a Charlie che lui avrebbe potuto chiedergli la droga tre volte, e alla terza gliel'avrebbe ridata indietro. Sotto il dolore dell'astinenza Charlie ha uno scontro con Jack, causando la frana di una delle grotte, intrappolando Jack. Charlie si offre volontario per recuperarlo, essendo l'unico del gruppo a non avere nessuno di caro a cui badare o da perdere, e riesce. Più tardi, quella notte, chiede a Locke per la terza volta la droga, e quando la tiene di nuovo in mano, la brucia, e rinizia la sua disintossicazione. Charlie diventa velocemente amico di Claire, la sopravvissuta incinta che ha conosciuto la prima notte. Quando metà dei sopravvissuti, compreso Charlie, si sposta nelle grotte, Claire rimane alla spiaggia. L'avrebbe convinta a lasciare l'accampamento nel caso fosse riuscito a trovare del burro d'arachidi, sapendo che lei lo ama. Charlie infatti inizia a provare attrazzione, che sfocia in amore verso la donna. Dopo l'avvento di incubi estremamente spaventosi, e dopo la apparente aggressione a Claire nel mezzo della notte, Charlie la difende dagli attacchi di chi la accusava di essere stressata e non in vero pericolo. left|thumb|Charlie viene impiccato da Ethan. |320px Charlie aveva ragione nel credere a Claire; il giorno dopo Ethan Rom, uno degli Altri mascherato da sopravvissuto, rapisce e tracina Charlie e Claire nella giungla. Come avvertimento per gli altri sopravvissuti, Ethan impicca Charlie nella giungla, lasciandolo morire. Kate e Jack riescono a salvargli la vita, ma Charlie rifiuta di descrivere cosa gli è successo, e tutt'ora le cose accadute in quell'occasione sono sconosciute. Dopo il rapimento di Claire, Charlie diventa depresso. Smette di parlare, rifiuta di dire ciò che gli è successo, e si isola temporaneamente dagli altri sopravvissuti. Rose aiuta Charlie ad accettare il rapimento di Claire, dopo avergli detto che credeva che suo marito fosse ancora vivo, anche sapendo che la sezione di coda si fosse rotta in volo. right|thumb|Charlie si prende cura di [[Aaron ]] Alla fine di una giornata di scavi di Locke e Boone, Claire riappare all'improvviso, senza avere alcun ricordo degli avvenimeti dopo l'impatto, neanche dell'amicizia con Charlie. Lui non le dice cosa le era successo, ma poco dopo Claire ricorda ogni cosa grazie all'aiuto di Shannon. Usando Claire come esca, i sopravvissuti catturano Ethan e programmano un interrogatorio. Il loro piano fallisce quando Charlie lo uccide sparandogli sei colpi nel torace. Non molto tempo dopo Claire inizia ad avere le doglie e da alla luce un bambino di nome Aaron. Un paio di giorni dopo la nascita di Aaron, Danielle si presenta al campo dei sopravvissuti. Dice che sua figlia, Alex, le era stata portata via dagli Altri molti anni prima. Si presenta al campo per avvertire i sopravvissuti che gli Altri stavano venendo a prendere Aaron. Danielle attacca Claire e rapisce il bambino, sperando di ottenere uno scambio con sua figlia. Sayid e Charlie la segueno e quest'ultimo promette a Claire che le avrebbe portato indietro Aaron. Durante il loro inseguimento Charlie viene colpito da una delle trappole di Danielle. Trovano un altro aereo schiantatosi nell'isola e Sayid dice a Charlie che al suo interno ci sono delle Statuette della Vergine Maria contenenti sacchetti di eroina. Quella notte riescono finalmente a catturare Danielle e a recuperare Aaron. Charlie, arrabbiato, chiama Danielle patetica, come aveva detto Lily a lui. Tornati alle grotte, Charlie restituisce il bambino a Claire. La loro gioia viene comunque interrotta dalla scoperta delle statuette nello zaino di Charlie. Seconda Stagione (giorni 45-67) left|thumb|Charlie interroga Locke sul [[Il Cigno|cigno ]] Dopo il salvataggio di Aaron e il ritorno da Claire, sembra che Charlie sia riuscito a conquistare il suo cuore. Nelle grotte Charlie aspetta il ritorno di Jack e delle notizie riguardanti il Cigno, mentre Claire gli cura le ferite e commenta le statuette trovate dal ragazzo nella giungla, senza conoscerne il contenuto. Ha inoltre uno "scontro" con Shannon, che dichiara di aver visto Walt nella giungla: Charlie non le crede e rimane fermo nella sua convinzione che non esistano gli "altri". Quando il Cigno è stato aperto, Charlie era fuori dal gruppo, poichè nessuno, nemmeno Hurley, gli aveva detto cosa stesse accadendo. Segue Locke, e dopo che scopre la cosa decide di raccogliere qualche informazione. Locke gli parla di Desmond, del cigno, del computer e del compito di Hurley di organizzare il cibo. Charlie va immediatamente da Hurley e gli chiede del burro d'arachidi. Hurley rifiuta di dargielo, e Charlie si arrabbia, dicendo che pensava che fosse un amico. Tuttavia, dopo la decisione di Hurley di dividere il cibo, Charlie si procura un vasetto di burro d'arachidi, che mangia con Claire. Dopo che Eko trova Charlie con una statuetta della Vergine Maria, lo forza a portarlo al Beechcraft nella giungla. Nella strada, mentre Charlie sale su un albero per avere una vista migliore, assiste a un confronto fra Il mostro e Eko. Più tardi i due compagni trovano il corpo di Yemi dentro i resti dell'aereo, insieme alle statuette della Vergine Maria. Prima di bruciare l'aereo, Eko da a Charlie una statuetta per rimpiazzare quella che gli aveva rotto prima. Charlie inoltre nasconde un gruppo di statuette nella giungle. Claire, che scopre l'eroina dentro le statuette, crede che Charlie abbia avuto una ricaduta nella dipendenza e lo caccia via dalla tenda, non volendolo vicino al suo bambino. right|thumb|Charlie cerca di battezzare [[Aaron ]] Non appena Charlie inizia a lottare contro la sua isolazione forzata, comincia ad avere dei sogni estremamente realistici riguardo il fatto di salvare Aaron. Chiudendosi sempre di più dentro sè stesso, torna a controllare la sua scorta di eroina, venendo però scoperto da Locke. Locke, quindi, sapendo della presenza di altre statue, sorprende Charlie e gliele porta via, mettendole nell'armeria del Cigno. Convinto di dover battezzare il bambino, Charlie da fuoco al campo, creando un diversivo, e prende Aaron per portarlo nell'acqua. Claire lo ferma, e cerca di convincerlo che la stava ferendo invece di aiutarla. Charlie restituisce quindi il bambino a Claire, e Locke lo colpisce con un pugno. Charlie viene quindi lasciato solo in acqua, abbandonato dai suoi amici. Con l'aiuto di Charlie, Sawyer entra in possesso dell'eroina, ancora nascosta nell'armeria, imbrogliando tutti i sopravvissuti. In questo grande imbroglio, Charlie attacca Sun da dietro, le copre la testa e la trascina nella giungla. Fa in modo che la cosa appaia come un falso attacco fallito degli Altri, e forza Locke a sospettare degli altri sopravvissuti che volevano approffittare dell'attacco per entrare in possesso delle armi. Charlie dopo dice che l'unico motivo per cui l'ha fatto era rendere stupido Locke agli occhi dei sopravvissuti. Per un po' sembra che il nuovo "mentore" e amico di Charlie sia Sayid. Dopo aver catturato un uomo chiamato Henry Gale, Sayid lo porta al Cigno per interrogarlo, credendo che sia uno degli Altri. Sebbene Sayid fosse certo di avere ragione, Jack e Locke non erano d'accordo. Dopo l'interrogatorio Sayid parla a Charlie nella spiaggia, e gli dice che gli altri sopravvissuuti si sono dimenticati cosa questi Altri avevano fatto: avevano rapito Claire e impiccato Charlie a un albero. Allora chiede al ragazzo se anche lui avesse dimenticato, una domanda che sembra avvicinare molto Charlie e Sayid. Mentre Charlie aiuta Sayid a costruire una sala da pranzo, Ana Lucia li interrompe e dice a Sayid che il prigioniero ha disegnato una mappa che porta alla mongolfiera, come prova del fatto che non sia uno degli "Altri". Nella loro strada per l'altra parte dell'isola, Ana Lucia nota che Charlie sta portando con sè una pistola rubata da Sawyer. Lei lo avvisa di dare l'arma a qualcuno che la sapesse usare. Charlie, pieno di rancore, risponde dicendo che l'ultima volta che lei aveva portato una pistola aveva ucciso qualcuno. Dopodichè Charlie da la pistola a Sayid e il vieggio continua. Infine raggiungono la giungla dove Henry aveva detto si trovava la sua mongolfiera e la tomba della moglie. Sayid decide di dividere l'area in tre parti, e ognuno avrebbe esaminato una di loro. Dopo tre ore, durante i quali non viene trovato niente, Sayid rimprovera Ana Lucia per aver creduto a Henry e per avergli dato due giorni per pianificare la fuga. Improvvisamente Charlie li chiama, dicendo di aver trovato la tomba. Esaminandola, Ana Lucia nota che non pioveva dove si trovavano, così alzando la testa trovano la mongolfiera di Henry, appesa a un albero. Giorni 69-91 (Stagione 3) chiede a Charlie di stare in guardia, fuori dalla capanna sudatoria. ]] Al ritorno dal campo, Locke diventa muto a causa dell'implosione del Cigno. Charlie resta di guardia fuori dalla capanna sudatoria come Locke gli aveva chiesto e si dirige poi in cerca di Eko, che era stato trascinato nella caverna dell'orso polare. Lungo la strada, trovano la botola completamente distrutta. Insieme a Locke riesce a salvare Eko, e lo riportano alla spiaggia. Dopo questa avventura, Locke e Charlie non sembrano più in contrasto tra di loro. Il giorno dopo, Desmond chiede stranamente a Claire di spostarsi fuori dalla tenda e scendere in spiaggia per un pò, per permettergli di ripararle il tetto. Dopo essere stato rifiutato, Desmond costruisce un parafulmine con una mazza da golf in cima, vicino alla sua tenda. Una tempesta di pioggia comincia a cadere, rompendo il tetto di Claire. Charlie corre al riparo con lei e il bambino. Proprio in quel momento un fulmine colpisce l'asta. Charlie prima si guarda intorno sioccato, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo confuso, su Desmond. salva Claire, assistito da Charlie. ]] Quando Sayid ritorna al campo, Charlie ed Hurley lo portano dal ferito Eko. Quando la tenda di Eko prende misteriosamente fuoco, Charlie ed Hurley lo trascinano fuori e lo posano sulla spiaggia. Voltano le spalle per un attimo, ed Eko scappa nella giungla. Tentano di trovarlo il giorno dopo, ma senza successo. Un paio di giorni dopo, Charlie ed Hurley stanno distribuendo la roba di Sawyer agli altri sopravvissuti, quando Desmond dice sinistramente a entrambi di seguirlo nella giungla. Lì incontrano Locke e Sayid che li informano della morte di Eko, appena ucciso dal Mostro. Locke dice che la gente deve rimanere tranquilla, e quindi non deve venire a sapere di quell'episodio, dice quindi loro che hanno il compito di tenere calmi gli altri. Proprio allora, Desmond inizia a guardarsi attorno selvaggiamente e corre verso la spiaggia, mentre gli altri quattro lo seguono. He dove into the water and rescued a drowning Claire. Charlie tried to help, but Desmond shoved him out of the way and took Claire back to her tent. Charlie did not understand how Desmond knew about Claire's drowning, but Hurley told him that in his opinion Desmond can see the future. Hurley and Charlie decided to learn how Desmond seemed to know future events. After receiving no help from Locke, they decided to get Desmond drunk on whiskey and demand answers. . ]] After partying into the night with Desmond, they began to ask him how he saved Claire from the lightning and from drowning. Desmond stubbornly avoided the questions and walked away. Frustrated, Charlie shouted after him, calling him a coward. Desmond immediately turned around and tackled him, screaming he does not want to know what happened to him after he turned the key. Hurley pulled him off and they disappointedly brought Desmond back to his tent. Charlie and Desmond apologized to each other, and Charlie asked Desmond one more time what happened. Desmond told Charlie that he constructed the lighting rod to save Charlie from being electrocuted and that he jumped into the ocean to save Charlie, not Claire (as Charlie drowned trying to save Claire in Desmond's initial vision), and he believed Charlie's imminent demise is a foregone conclusion. In the next couple days, Charlie fell into a deep depression about his fate. Hurley, seeing the trouble that Charlie was in, made several attempts to snap him out of it, the first several of which failed. Charlie confronted Desmond again, demanding to know when he was going to die, but Desmond did not cooperate and told him nothing. When Hurley found the DHARMA van in the jungle, he attempted to convince Charlie and several other survivors to join him in fixing it, but only Jin came with him at first and Sawyer, bribed by an offer of beer, joined them later. Charlie seemed inconsolable until he saw how hopeful Hurley was. He decided to go with him, and test fate. with the DHARMA Van. ]] Charlie, Jin, Sawyer and Hurley pushed the van to the edge of a dangerously steep cliff. Hurley proposed to jump start the van by rolling it down the hill, and Charlie joined him in the passenger's seat. Just as it seemed they were going to crash into a pile of large rocks, Hurley succeeded in re-starting the car. Charlie and Hurley celebrated joyously and Jin, Sawyer and Vincent joined the duo in riding around in the van. Charlie went back to camp and rejoined Claire. Two days later, Charlie prepared an elaborate romantic day with Claire. He had Sun and Jin watch Aaron while the pair had a beachside picnic. Just as they were about to begin, however, Desmond ran over and not-so-subtly tried to get Charlie away from Claire so they could talk. Conveniently, Claire then got the idea to catch seagulls and attach a distress message to them. Desmond took Charlie aside and told him that if Charlie helped Claire, he would die. This understandably shook up Charlie, who then made excuses to not take part in Claire's plan. At first, Claire was hurt and shocked at Charlie's odd behavior, but then she became suspicious of he and Desmond's conversations and hunted down Desmond to force him to tell her the truth. collapses in Charlie's arms. ]] Once Claire understood, she went back to Charlie and apologized for their fight. She told him that she would take care of him and that they would go through the ordeal together. Later that day, the two attached the note Claire had written to the seagull and released it. Later, Charlie was involved in trying to find out what happened to Nikki and Paulo when they were bitten by medusa spiders and paralyzed. He, Sawyer, Jin, Sun and Hurley gathered evidence to learn what supposedly killed them. Sun mentions that the Others might be involved, since they were the ones who attacked her. Charlie obviously feels guilty and he admits to her that he was the one who attacked her and that Sawyer planned it. He was later seen at Nikki and Paulo's funeral. The next day, he was at Sawyer's feast with Claire. He heartily complimented Sawyer's cooking, and he inadvertently revealed to Sawyer that there was no vote to banish him in the first place. The next few days passed peacefully for Charlie. He spent lots of time with Claire, and even started to compose music again. However, he received a shock when he found Claire deathly ill in her tent. He cared for Aaron and looked after her. When Juliet helped her recover, Charlie was overjoyed. asks for Charlie to accompany him on a mission ]] Later, Charlie was writing songs in a notebook from the Pearl when Desmond recruited him for a mission, claiming it was a camping trip. Charlie, however, suspected it was related to his flashes. Charlie accompanied Desmond, Hurley and Jin on the trip across the Island. Desmond revealed that he has experienced a vision in which someone arrives on the Island and the four set out to find and help this person. While at the cable on the beach, they witness the crash of a helicopter in the ocean and then notice the beacon from a parachutist. The four head inland, following the beacon. Desmond did not reveal that his vision also included Charlie's death from an arrow to the neck (presumably one of Rousseau's traps). At the last minute, Desmond warns Charlie and pushes him out of the way, saving his life once again. Charlie realizes that Desmond knew this would happen and confronts him about it. Desmond angrily retorted that he keeps saving Charlie's life, but that it is pointless for him to do so, leaving Charlie stunned as Jin locates the mysterious parachutist. Charlie, Hurley, and Jin held open the parachute as Desmond cut her free. They caught her, and discovered that she was alive. However, they also discovered that she had been impaled by a tree branch on her way down, and that she would die very quickly if she didn't receive medical aid. With the aid of the newly-discovered Mikhail, they manage to stabilize her. agree to swim to the Looking Glass. ]] Not trusting that Jack wasn't working with the Others, Desmond persuaded Jin, Hurley and Charlie to keep Naomi's presence in the camp a secret but it soon came out, first to Kate, then finally to Jack. Charlie began to write a list of the five best things in his life, #1 being The night he met Claire. While Jack explained his plans to combat the others, Charlie noticed Desmond showing signs of having had a vision. At first Desmond denied it, but later told Charlie that the vision showed Claire and Aaron getting aboard a helicopter, but Charlie would have to die for this to happen. Later, when Juliet told the castaways about the Looking Glass Station, Desmond told Charlie that he goes into the station, throws a switch, and then drowns. 's last kiss. ]] After being given this information, Charlie volunteered to swim into the station. Later, Charlie put Aaron in his crib and told him to take care of his mum, that he loves him, and passed on his D.S. Ring. Claire asked Charlie why he didn't tell her that he was going down to the station. Charlie told her not to worry about him while he was gone. Knowing his fate, he gave Claire their final kiss. Charlie waked away as strong as he could, even though he looked like he was going to break down and cry. As the castaways set their trap for the Others, and prepared to leave for the radio tower, Desmond and Charlie took Alexandra's canoe and followed the cable to the station. After Charlie finished his list, he gave it to Desmond. The Scotsman volunteered to take Charlie's place underwater; Charlie seemed to accept at first, but then knocked him out with an oar. He dove down and found the moon pool opening into the station. He emerged to find the station hadn't been flooded after all. Gasping for air, he yelled in delight at being alive, only to be confronted by Greta and Bonnie. While the two women interrogated and beat Charlie, he revealed that Juliet told the survivors about the station. Ben then sent Mikhail to the Looking Glass, where he shot at Desmond, forcing him into the water. Desmond successfully made it into the station, only to have Charlie tell him to quickly hide. Mikhail dove down to the station and emerged from the moon pool minutes after Desmond. After radioing Ben, Mikhail was given orders to kill Charlie and the women. Mikhail then shot and killed Greta and wounded Bonnie. Before he could kill Bonnie, Desmond jumped from the locker and shot Mikhail in the chest with a spear gun. Charlie insisted they need Bonnie alive to give them the code for the jamming equipment, which she did. The code was the Beach Boys song "Good Vibrations" because, according to Bonnie, the Looking Glass was coincidentally programmed by a musician. Charlie successfully entered the code, ending the jamming. Almost immediately, there was an incoming communication from Penny, who talked briefly with Charlie. When Charlie tells her about Naomi, and asked if she was on the freighter, Penny stated, "I'm not on a boat. Who's Naomi?" He started to yell for Desmond, but saw Mikhail, still alive, outside the window of The Looking Glass with a grenade. As Charlie heard Desmond running to talk to Penny, Charlie shut the communication room's hatch, locking himself in and Desmond out. In doing so, he sealed the room, thus saving Desmond from the explosion and preventing the whole station from flooding. While Desmond looked into the room, Charlie wrote "Not Penny's Boat" on his hand, and showed it to Desmond. Charlie's last act was to make the sign of the cross before he drowned, fulfilling Desmond's vision. Dopo la morte Desmond returned to the beach with news of Charlie's death and his final message. The group then headed for the radio tower to warn Jack, unaware he had already made the call to the freighter. When the groups reunited, Hurley told a sorrowful Claire of Charlie's demise and it was his death that ultimately causes Hurley and Claire to side with Locke when the group divides in two. After Claire's house at the barracks was blown up by an RPG, Claire believes Sawyer is Charlie and calls out his name, as Sawyer carries her to safety. According to the official story of the Oceanic 6, Charlie was one of the three survivors who survived the initial crash, but died before the rescue (the Others being Boone and Libby). According to Jack, he drowned shortly before the rescue. A large following of Drive Shaft fans petitioned Oceanic Airlines to disclose the exact location of Membata so that a memorial to Charlie could be built, but these requests were flatly turned down. Sometime later, Charlie began appearing to Hurley, apparently with messages from beyond the grave. Hurley first saw him in a convenience store, standing over by the Ho-Hos. Hurley was so startled by Charlie's appearance that he ran, panicked from the store in his restored Camaro. His flight turns into a full on car chase with the LAPD. The chase ended with Hurley crashing his Camaro and getting arrested. At the precinct, Hurley was interrogated by Ana Lucia's former partner, Mike Walton. While left alone in the interrogation room, Hurley had a hallucination of Charlie drowning with the words "they need you" written on his hand. This turn of events disturbed Hurley so greatly, he agreed to be taken back to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. at Santa Rosa Hospital ]] Charlie, in a fully corporeal form, began visiting Hurley at the mental facility, possibly even visible to one of the other patients. Hurley pointed out that Charlie was dead, to which Charlie responded, "I am dead, but I'm also here." Charlie told Hurley that "they" need him, apparently referring to the people still on the Island. Hurley repeatedly said "You're not here" and closed his eyes while counting to five. When he opened them, Charlie had disappeared without a trace. Charlie's visits to Hurley became regular, with the two hanging around and conversing on an outside bench. One day, he told Hurley that Jack would visit him the following day. When Jack showed up as predicted, Hurley revealed to Jack that he had been visited by Charlie. Hurley then passed on a cryptic message to Jack, which Charlie made Hurley write down. Charlie told him, "You're not supposed to raise him" (the "him" most likely being Aaron). Hurley told Jack that he would soon be receiving a visitor of his own. After leaving the Island, Desmond and Penny had a son named Charlie. Nel 2007, dopo il ritorno sull'Isola, Sun trova l'anello dei D.S. di Charlie nella culla di Aaron. Just beyond the opening of the Cliffside cave is a room in which Jacob has written the last names of several candidates on the walls and ceiling, and a number preceding each one. When the wall is first seen, all of the names and numbers are crossed out except for those preceded by one of The Numbers. The Man in Black explains that each name is the name of a candidate. Il cognome di Charlie, Pace, è barrato. Il numero al suo fianco è 195. Domande Irrisolte *Come ha fatto Charlie a finire con i sopravvissuti della sezione di mezzo, quando era seduto in prima fila quando l'aereo si è spezzato? *Come è sopravvissuto all'implosione del Cigno? **Perché non sperimenta gli stessi flashe di Desmond dopo l'esplosione? * Come Charlie appare ad Hurley fuori dall'Isola? ** Cosa voleva dire Charlie con "sono morto ma sono ancora qui"? Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Charlie